Stry'ka, Jenna
Jenna Stry'ka was the daughter of Moria Stry’ka on the planet Altara. She was a Jinsai Norudan and a member of the Jenn Forerunners. Initially, Jenna was intended to return to the Antrixian Commonwealth ahead of other Jenn to prepare the Commonwealth for the Jenn's return. Instead, Jenna was one of the Jenn sent seeking aid due to the Cleansing War. History Early Life Born on Altara, Jenna was raised by her mother, Moria Stry'ka, after her father was killed during a Necrotyr raid on the outer Altarian system. Jenna was able to grow in realative safety on Altara as the conflict known as the Cleansing War was focused elsewhere. Jenna was put into Jinsai training at the age of 6, apprenticed to Tribune Dallen Atraya. Sensing strong abilities in the Force, Dallen chose to prepare Jenna to be a Jenn Forerunner, rather than a defender against the growing threat of the Necrotyr. As a Forerunner, Jenna and a select few would go ahead of the Correne, the Return, and make contact with the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Jinsai. Jenna, along with her master, were able to sense the disturbing event that surrounded Myra Erryn's death on the world of Shadix. This was possibly due to Myra's relationship with Dallen and Jenna prior to her leaving, along with the proximity of her death to the Shrine of Kooroo on the planet. With Myra's death, Dallen rushed to complete Jenna's training so that she could venture out in Myra's place. Her first goal was to find out where Myra had left off in her mission. Jenna departed Altara with a group of three, determined to fulfill her mission. Family Lineage Jenna could trace her family line back to a member of the Jenn clan that orginally departed from the Antrixian Commonwealth shortly after the War of the Shadow. This put her as a distant relative to House Strykia and a potential bloodline heir to House Strykia. Jenna spent a great deal of time pondering the implications of having one of her ancestors being one of the infamous Dreadlords of the War of the Shadow. Eventually, with much discussion with Dallen Atraya, Jenna came to terms with this issue. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Jenn Norudan DEXTERITY 3D Dodge 5D+2, Lightsaber 6D+1, (s)Lightsaber: Lightlance 6D+2, Lightsaber: Form: Gain'sai 7D+2, Melee Combat 6D, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D+1, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 4D+1, Cultures 5D, Languages 6D+1, Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D, Scholar: Jenn Lore 6D+2, Survival 6D+2, Tactics 5D, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 6D+2, Beast Training 6D, Communications 6D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 5D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Investigation 6D+2, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 5D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D+2, Brawling 5D+1, Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 8D, Climbing/Jumping 7D, Stamina 5D+2 TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 6D, Lightsaber Repair 7D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 5D+2 Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form: Gain’sai: A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Maneuvers: Feint, Ignite/Disengage, Counter Strike, Whirlwind Attack, Tumble Strike, Cho mai, Hilt Smash. Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D+1, Alter 5D+2 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Adherent, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Battle Sense, Beast Languages, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Force Track, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Merge Senses, Postcognition, Sense Force, Sense Path, Shift Sense, Translation, Weather Sense Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Inspire, Kinetic Combat, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Force Lance, Force Weapon, Link, Return Another To Consciousness Control and Sense: Bloodmark, Force Combat: Melee, Force Combat: Unarmed, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Force Link, Phase, Projected Fighting Sense and Alter: Cloak, Friendship, Lesser Force Shield, Tempest Mechanical Aptitude: Jenn are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Appearance Altering: Due to the extremely rare element Lanteum, found on Altara, which has been introduced into the Jenn’s biology for extended periods, the Jenn may alter their hair and eye color. With a Moderate Perception roll, the Jenn may alter either their hair color or eye color, within the normal range of color. Story Factors: Force Belief: Due to their isolation from the rest of the mainstream galaxy, the Jenn were not affected by the Jedi/Jinsui Purge. Instead they gave sanctuary to a handful of fleeing Jedi which allowed for their strong belief in the Force to remain intact. Force-Aging: Due to the high Midi-chlorian count interacting with a Jenn physiology, Force-sensitive Jenn age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Jenn Force-user. This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 9 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Robes, Streetclothes, Comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Strykia Family